Scarlett Scott-Thomas
(born Rose Harrison, then Rose Scott-Thomas) was a Slayer who served from 1980 to 1987. She was discovered as a Potential Slayer at the age of six by the Watcher Roger Scott-Thomas. Rose was the longest living Slayer ever recorded prior to the mass Slayer calling. She was turned into a slaypire in 1987. Biography ''Slayer Years'' Rose was born and raised in New Jersey by her mother Vivian. Shortly after being discovered as a Potential Slayer, the Watcher Roger Scott-Thomas trained Rose from an early age in the arts of combat, both armed and unarmed. She soon developed an affinity with swords. She also trained several martial arts, and studied several languages, including Latin. Roger took both Rose and Vivian to live in London. By the time Rose was nine, her mother and Roger had developed a romantic relationship and soon after got married. Soon after Rose's twelfth birthday, Vivian died in a car accident while the family was in Scotland on holidays. Devastated by the lost of his wife, Roger moved back to the United States, where Rose continued her Potential Slayer training. He was now her legal guardian. Six months after her fifteenth birthday, Rose was activated as the new Slayer, and soon after her calling, they both moved from Boston to Los Angeles. Due to her Slayer duties, Rose dropped out from high school, but not her studies. Roger not only trained her, but also tutored her. Rose soon developed a taste for Los Angeles' nightlife and spent most of her nights in joints like The Troubadour, The Whiskey A-Go-Go, and The Rainbow before and after her patrols. At the age of seventeen Rose met a young man called Mark and they soon started dating. Mark soon learnt Rose's secret and accepted it, but he was not allowed to accompany her to her patrols. In 1986, after spending some time in a club, Rose was attacked by , a vampire who was notorious for his obsession with killing Slayers. He had been stalking her for two weeks in order to learn her fighting tactics. After a lengthy battle, Rose overpowered and cuffed him. But when she was about to deal the coup de grace, she stopped and ran off. That very same night, Rose, Roger and Mark traveled to New York (they were going to move the following day) to prevent another attack from . During the following eight months, Rose and Mark developed a more formal relationship; but Rose started having second thoughts about having a family, which is what Mark was trying to do. Rose felt that motherhood was not for her, not only because she felt it didn't suit her, but also because she knew what being a Slayer meant: dying young. Rose didn't tell Mark her doubts, and the night he proposed her, she said she needed time to think. While she was patrolling, her mind clouded because of her mixed feelings, she was jumped by a group of vampires, whose leader was not there yet. Due to her vulnerable mental state after the proposal, Rose had trouble fighting the attackers. Unbeknownst to Rose, part of the vampire group was fighting a homeless man, who had seen the gang attack the girl. Rose was finally overpowered and bitten by a vampire named Dave, and when the group realized the homeless man had managed to dust a couple of them, they ran away, thinking that the Slayer was already dead. Bloodied and bruised, the man, who turned out to be tried to aid an also bloodied and bruised Rose, he inadvertently let a drop of his blood fall into her mouth while he was trying to check her vitals, but at that point they were so low that thought she was already dead. When he heard that part of the group were coming back for him, he ran away and hide to tend his wounds. ''Becoming a Slaypire'' Rose was buried in the Cemetery of the Resurrection, in New York, and since she died of a vampire bite, Roger and Mark waited there somberly to see if she would rise a vampire and end her, but when the customary twenty-four ours passed, they assumed she hadn't been turned. But Rose awoke forty-eight hours after her death, and by then, the men were already gone. Since Rose was a Slayer, she became a slaypire, a stronger variation of vampires, who possess the combined attributes of both species. Rose noticed something odd within her, and although she was starving, she didn't want to feed off on people, but when she saw a man about to mug and knife a woman, Rose couldn't help helping her run away and proceeded to feed off the mugger until he died. She soon realized that she could faintly sense evil and dangerous humans and that they were the ones she should feed from. Unable to claim the monetary inheritance she got from her mother, Rose left New York and moved to Chicago, where she spent most of the time conning criminals (both human and demon) in order to get money. Throughout the stories TBA. Relationships Spike Main article Spike and Scarlett Angel Angel and Scarlett share a father/daughter, or sibling bond due to Angel having sired her. Main article Angel and Scarlett Appearances Buffyverse *''Souls, secrets and lessons'' *''Convivence'' *''Shelter'' *''Reversal'' *''Revenge'' *''Wreckage'' TVD Verse *''Friends, whiskey and birds'' *''Metamorphosis'' Trivia * Scarlett Johansson was picked as Scarlett's FC after seeing her performance in Iron Man 2. Her character Black Widow perfectly portrayed the way I always imagined Scarlett, both physically and in attitude. * It is unintentional that both FC and character have the same name. Gallery manip4 small.png manip5small.png manip6small.png manip7small.png scaravatar.jpg scarlett3.png the spirt 1manip with watermark.png manip3small.png kindamanip1.png tumblr_nexrhu67zb1sc54ugo1_500.png Scarlett-portrait2.jpg Asparlett.jpg Scarlett.jpg Sparlett7.jpg Sparlett3.jpg Sparlett2.jpg Sparlett.png Sparlettavatar.jpg Scarlett-portrait.jpg manip.png manip2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Slayers